iStart a FanWar
by GhostWishper
Summary: Esta es mi primera fic de iCarly, basada en la propaganda de 'iStart a Fan-War', no en el episodio solo la propaganda,  y obiamente un fic de mi pareja favorita, ¡SEDDIE! ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Review!
1. Seddie?

Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera fic de iCarly, basada en la propaganda de 'iStart a Fan-war'(no en el episodio solo la propaganda) y obiamente un fic de mi pareja favorita, SEDDIE! Espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Seddie?**

**Spencer POV**

-Hola Carly_ le dije mientras

-¡Hola Spencer!_ me respondió mientras serraba la puerta

- ¿Por qué no viniste después de la escuela? Quería que me ayudaras a hacer mi nueva escultura, no adivinaras que hice

-Estoy segura que no_ me dijo sonriente

-Un árbol de cucharas cubiertas en papel aluminio

-¡Wow! A veces me pregunto de donde sacas estas ideas hermano

-Aparecen solas. Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no viniste después de la escuela? Sam y Freddie vinieron hace media hora, les dije que no estaban pero se fueron al estudio de iCarly a esperarte

-Estaba en una cita con-¡ESPERA! ¡FREDDIE Y SAM LLEBAN MEDIA HORA AHÍ!_gritó ella, yo solo asentí,-¿No paso nada? ¿Qué cosas se rompieron? Por favor dime que nada del show ¿Estubieron discutiendo? ¡Haber si después terminan no queriéndose hablar, como la otra vez! ¿Freddie aun esta vivo? No me digas que Sam lo mato, por favor, por favor ¡Pobre Freddie! Ay dios... ¡Imagínate que nos va a hacer la Señora Benson! ¿No...?

-¡CARLY! No tengo idea, estaba escuchando musica en mi mp4 mientras hacia la escultura y termine hace unos minutos y..

-¡AAAHHHH! Tu los estas dejando matarse mutuamente ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO TENER UNA CITA UNOS 30 MINUTOS SIN QUE TODO SE SALGA DE CONTROL AQUÍ!_ gritó saliendo corriendo hacia el estudio

-Espera Carly, ¿Una cita con quien? Tengo que hablar seriamente con ese chico_ grite subiendo las escaleras detrás de ella

**Carly POV**

Ay no, ay no ¡Por favor que estén vivos! ¡Si rompieron algo del show tengo que ser yo la que los mate, no ellos mismos!

-¡CAAARRRLLYYY!_ grito Spencer y luego se escucho un ruido,- ¡AUCH!

Me asome por la escalera y encontré a mi hermano tumbado en el suelo

-¡Spencer! ¡Estas bien!_ grite bajando las escaleras

-Si, no es la primera vez que me caigo de las escaleras (N/A: XD)_ dijo el levantándose

-Ahh que bueno que estés bien_ dije aliviada y luego agregue,- y deberías tratar de dejar de caerte por las escaleras tan seguido

-Si, lo que digas hermanita_ dijo el,- pero recuerda tratare pero no prometo nada, estas cosas se me están haciendo costumbre

-Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿cierto?_ dije negando con la cabeza

-Nunca_ respondió el sonriente,- ¿Y ahora para que venia aquí?

-No lo se, yo vine para evitar que Sam y Freddie incendiaran el edificio, ¿tu?

-No se, déjame recordar mmmmnmmnnn... ¡A si! ¿Con quien era que habías tenido esa cita?

-Con Brad, ¿Por q-? Ay no, debería apurarme lo mas probable es que los chicos ya hayan incendiado el estudio, ya sabes con esos dos es prácticamente decir, Sam + Freddie es igual problemas

-Ay Carly, todo el mundo sabe que Sam + Freddie es igual a Seddie_ respondió el como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Bueno yo voy al estudio a ver que todo este bien- A Spencer, quizás deberías ir al hospital el golpe te puedo afectar un poco _ dije extrañada por su respuesta

Que era eso de Seddie, quizás debería preguntarle

-Si en cuanto termine de hablar con ese Brad lo are_ dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Spencer_ dije dándome vuelta pero se había ido

Se fue... bueno definitivamente no voy a tener otra cita con Brad, ni modo. Igual seguía mas extrañada por la respuesta de Spencer...

-Seddie?

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno así quedo el primer cap, dejen reviews!


	2. Creddie vs Seddie

Volví! Bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y gracias a Sabrynaseddie, Seddie239, lulu-seddie, Bruzzxa-k y tanfer2010 por sus reviews!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Crediers vs. Seddiers**

**Mi POV**

-Seddie?

Unos segundos después se escucho a Freddie gritar desde el estudio.

-¡Ay cierto, siguen los dos ahí!¡Voy para aya chicos, no se maten!_ gritó Carly mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente

Carly corrió hacia el estudio y encontró a Sam persiguiendo a Freddie, lanzándole barias cosas hasta que lo alcanzo y se le tiro enzima

-Chicos, basta se pueden lastimar o romper algo del show

-Te lo dije Fredward no importa cuanto trates de escapar, voy a terminar atrapándote_ le dijo Sam a Freddie sin notar la presencia de Carly,-ahora vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste

-Auch, Sam no fue para tanto

-Nadie le devuelve un broma a Sam Pucket, nadie. Y ahora me las vas a pagar_ dijo la rubia alzando su brazo

-¡Sam!_ grito Freddie sujetándola y girando, quedando el encima de Sam

-Em.. chicos...

-Quítate de enzima, bobo

-A no ahora me vas a escuchar, te merecías lo que te hice tu lanzaste mi latop por la ventana, le regalaste mi celular a un vago y me tiraste un licuado en la cabeza

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Ayer!

-A bueno luego lo anoto, es un nuevo record_ dijo ella sin notar el enojo de Freddie,-ahora quítate

-¡CHICOS!_ grito Carly

-A hola Carly, cuando entraste_ el comentario de la rubia hizo que la morocha cayera al suelo

-Hace un rato, estaban muy ocupados y no se dieron cuenta_ dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ese comentario hizo que la oji-azul y el oji-marrón se sonrojaran y miraran a otro lado. Carly estaba apunto de compensar sobre el echo pero luego recordó algo

**(Flashback)**

_-Con Brad, ¿Por q-? Ay no, debería apurarme lo mas probable es que los chicos ya hayan incendiado el estudio, ya sabes con esos dos es prácticamente decir, Sam + Freddie es igual problemas_

_-Ay Carly, todo el mundo sabe que Sam + Freddie es igual a Seddie_ respondió el como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo_

_-Bueno yo voy al estudio a ver que todo este bien- A Spencer, quizás deberías ir al hospital el golpe te puedo afectar un poco _ dije extrañada por su respuesta_

_Que era eso de Seddie, quizás debería preguntarle_

_-Si en cuanto termine de hablar con ese Brad lo are_ dijo saliendo por la puerta_

_-Spencer_ dije dándome vuelta pero se había ido_

_Se fue... bueno definitivamente no voy a tener otra cita con Brad, ni modo. Igual seguía mas extrañada por la respuesta de Spencer..._

_-Seddie?_

**_(Flashback)_**

-Chicos... ¿ustedes tienen idea de que es Seddie?_ los otros jóvenes pusieron una cara de confusión, se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ le pregunto Freddie

-Porque hoy estaba hablando con Spencer y dije algo como Sam + Freddie = problemas, y el dijo que todo el mundo sabia que Sam + Freddie = Seddie_ respondió Carly algo extrañada

-Entonces que hacemos, no creo que esto este en libros_ dijo Freddie

-Y ni ganas de buscar a mas personas para preguntarles, así que ¡A INTERNET!_ concluyo Sam

Freddie se acerco a su computadora y busco Seddie, aparecieron varias opciones y para no leer lo que decían las descripciones de las págs. entraron a la primera, que Creddie vs. Seddie.

-Esperen ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que es Creddie?

-Nop, pero lo más probable es que lo explique ahí

Al abrir la página apareció escrito en letras violetas "¿Como terminara?" y dos grandes carteles que decían Creddie (50%) y Seddie (50%) (N/A: ya se que hay mas Seddiers que Creddiers, pero hagamos como si no ¿ok?). Abajo del cartel que decía Creddie aparecía una foto de Carly y Freddie bailando en los Licuados Locos y abajo del cartel que decía Seddie aparecía una foto del primer beso de Sam y Freddie.

Los chicos al ver las fotos comprendieron de que se trataba esto de Seddie y Creddie al ver las fotos, la gente pensaba en que ellos estaban en... ¿parejas? Era una completa ridiculez, pero tenían que saber quien había comenzado todo esto. Ósea la foto de Carly y Freddie fue en los Licuados Locos, así que cualquiera pudo haber pensado 'miren los chicos de iCarly están bailando juntos ¡Se ven taaann lindos!' o 'Si les saco una foto me darán millones' etc., etc... Pero... Sam y Freddie se habían besado en la azotea del departamento de Freddie ¿Cómo les habían sacado la foto? ¿Acaso los estaban... espiando? ¡Ay no en que se habían metido!

-¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?_ grito Sam al recuperarse del shock

-Creo que la gente quiere que... estemos juntos como... ¿parejas?_ respondió bastante confundido Freddie,

Sam volvió a entrar en un estado de shock, normalmente Freddie hubiera dicho algo como '¿Seddie? ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que yo puedo estar con ella?' y mas feliz que nunca porque quizás Carly quisiera salir con el'. Y lo peor de todo es... que lo que acababa de suponer la había hecho sentir molesta, era una estupidez ¿Qué le importaba si Carly quería salir con el tonto? ¡Nada! Pero por alguna extraña razón le molestaba. Estaba más confundida que nunca.

Carly y Freddie también estaban algo confundidos por el comentario de este ¿Qué es el no pensaba apoyar a Creddie?

Un silencio incomodo reino por toda la sala

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio...Silencio... Silencio... Silencio...

-Bueno habrá que aclarar esto en el próximo iCarly_ dijo la morocha harta de tanto silencio

-Si_ respondieron los otros dos

Otro silencio incomodo...

Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio... Silencio...Silencio... Silencio... Silen-

-¿Vamos... a los Licuados Locos?_ sugirió Freddie cansado del silencio

-See, pero tu pagas_ respondió Sam

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio el cap? Dejen reviews y diganme ¿Les gusto? dejen reviews y diganme ¿No? No importa igual dejen reviews. Ahora com las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Sabrynaseddie: **que mala suerte que no puedas ver la 4ª temporada todavia, yo no tengo Nick pero veo los episodios por "http:/ icarlylatino87 . blogspot . com/" y si el episodio de iStart a Fan-War fue completamente, negaron que existiera Creddie(de eso no me quejo) o Seddie (todos sabemos que eso es una gran mentira!). Bueno cambiando de tema, que bueno que te guste la fic y espero que sigas leyendo.

**-Seddie239:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero no haberte dejado con la intriga mucho tiempo(es horrible cuando pasa eso!). Espero que te guste el nuevo cap!

**-lulu-seddie: **jaja que bueno que tengamos los mismos gustos, me encantan las series comicas y iCarly y Sunny entre Estrellas, o otras series de Disney, son muy divertidas. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho y que sigas leyendo la fic.

**-Bruzzxa-k:** no sabia que te gustara iCarly, igual que bueno que te guste ¡Y mas que seas fan de Seddie! Y lamentablemente sabes que muy rapido no voy a continuar, igual creo que esta fue la vez que mas rapido publique un fic. Te dejo el nuevo cap. Segui escribiendo!

**-tanfer2010: **que bueno que te haya gustado la fic y perdon pero por ahora no estaban haciendo nada mas que peliarse, que puedo decir son Sam y Freddie, ademas amo las relasiones amor-odio. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero iggual creo que fue la vez que mas rapido actualise un fic.


	3. iCarly

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Volví! Después de un milenio, pero volví! Perdonen, me faltaba inspiración de cómo hacer el cap! Bueno, en fi, acá les dejo el 3 capitulo de 'iStart a FanWar'

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iCarly**

**Mi POV**

-Esta todo listo Freddie- dijo Carly entrando al estudio, acompañada por Sam

-Si, empezamos en 5, 4, 3, 2...

-Hola mundo- gritaron las dos chicas

-Yo soy Carly- dijo Sam

-Y yo Sam- dijo Carly

-Mmm... me parece que hay algo mal-_dijo la castaña

-Si, es que yo soy Sam_ dijo la rubia

-Y yo Carly_ dijo la otra

-Y esto es iCarly_ gritaron a coro

-Bueno últimamente hemos descubierto que los fans discuten sobre que Freddie y Sam deberían salir o que yo y Freddie deberíamos salir_ dijo Carly

-Y queremos decirles que yo nunca saldría con un ñoño como Freddie_ dijo la rubia

-¡Sam!_ gritó su amiga

-A y Carly tampoco

-Sam..._ regaño la castaña mirándola acusadoramente

-¿Si, Carly?

-Olvídalo. Y como decíamos ninguno de nosotros esta saliendo

-Pero deberían! Freddie y tu se ven taaann lindos!_ dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos celestes desde la pantalla

-¿Cómo hiciste para aparecer ahí?_ pregunto Sam confundida

-Estas demente ¡Sam y Freddie son el uno para el otro!_ dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes también desde la pantalla, haciendo que esta se dividiera en dos

-¡Apoyo eso!_ dijo un chico apareciendo en la pantalla y cortándola en dos

-¡¿Están locos o que! ¡Creddie forever!_ dijo otro

-Eww... Creddie me da nauseas ¡Arriba Seddie!

-Sam es mía ¡Creddie!

-¡Ni creas, yo saldré con Carly no Freddie! ¡Seddie!

-¡Creddie!

-¡Seddie!

-¿Cuál se supone que era la contraseña, tonto? ¡iCarly!_ le reclamo Sam a Freddie

Para este punto solo se escuchaban los griteríos que hacían más de 3.245.000 fans diciendo a que pareja apoyaban, porque, etc... Y la imagen de la pantalla estaba toda borrosa.

-No, y no tengo idea de cómo tantas personas pudieron hakear la página_ le respondió

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea?¡Que clase de nerd de computadora se supone que eres!

-Ya cállate Sam_ le dijo el castaño

-No, tú cállate

-¡BASTA!_ se escucho un grito que hizo que todos hicieran silencio. No, no era Carly, era la chica pelirroja que había aparecido primera en la pantalla ,-Así no arreglamos nada

-Por primera vez estoy deacuerdo con ella; así no se arregla nada, todos saldremos de aquí y pondremos a los presidentes del club Seddie y del club Creddie en línea_ dijo ahora la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

Ahora en la pantalla aparecieron un chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y bastante guapo y otro chico, pero a este no se le veía la cara ya que estaba sujetando un libro enfrente de ella.

-Bien ahora, yo soy el presidente del club Creddie y..._ comenzó a decir el chico rubio pero miro al monitor y confundido pregunto,-¿Por qué estas sosteniendo un libro?

-Ehhh... tengo pánico escénico

-¡Esperen!_ dijo Carly ,-No les parece...

-Conocida_ continúo Sam

-Esa voz_ finalizo Freddie

-¡SPENCER!_ gritaron a coro los tres chicos

-...H-hola... chicos..._ decía el con nerviosismo, corriendo el libro hacia un costado y saludándolos con la mano

-Ohh Spencer, estas mas que muerto_ le dijo amenazadoramente Sam

-¡Aahhhh!_ grito el volviéndose a tapar con el libro

-¡No hagas eso! ¿Eres un cobarde o que?

-Si, soy un cobarde y muy orgulloso de serlo_ dijo el sin quitarse el libro de la cara

-Oigan, podían decirle que se quite esa cosa, no me siento muy cómodo hablando cara a libro_ dijo el chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones

-Como quieras..._ dijeron Sam y Carly con un tono dulce y caras de enamoradas, y después de salir de la tierra de el amor gritaron ,-¡SPENCER! ¡Ya quítate esa cosa de la cara!

-No, ya les dije que tenía pánico escénico_ se negó el

-Oh por dios Spencer as estado en iCarly millones de veces_ le dijo Sam

-Ese no era yo.. Era... ¡Mi hermano gemelo Sponcer!_ respondió Spencer

-¿Es enserio? Spencer, no tienes ningún hermano gemelo y si lo tuvieras ¿Por qué su nombre seria casi igual a tuyo?_ le dijo Carly

-Spencer no esta aquí, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono Piii

-Spencer, ¡Te estamos viendo!_ le recordó Freddie

-¡No es cierto, están viendo al libro!_ gritó

-No hay caso_ dijo Carly mirando al chico lindo casi con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Ehh, bueno ¿Cómo hago para que hable conmigo?_ preguntó este

-Deja de lloriquear de una vez_ dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes apareciendo en la pantalla

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?_ pregunto el chico rubio

-La vicepresidenta del club Seddie_ contesto la oji-verde ,-Viene a preguntarle a Spencer si quisiera que lo remplasara

Spencer solo alzo su pulgar y en unos segundos desaprecio de la pantalla.

-¿Entonces tengo que discutir con una chica?_ pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a que una chica te gane?_ lo reto la otra

-Eso lo veremos

-¿Entonces que propones?

-Un debate, diremos porque nos parece que nuestra pareja es mejor el primero que hace que el otro diga que es cierto pierde. La pareja apoyada por el ganador debera ir en una cita ¿Aceptas...? Em.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kate y acepto emm..

-Blake. Entonces es un trato.

-Es un trato

-Y que se supone que hacemos nosotros, ¿No podemos ni siquiera opinar sobre esto?_ preguntó Carly

-Déjenme pensar... ¡NO!_ respondieron a coro, se miraron y salieron de la pantalla

-Hasta aquí llego el iCarly de hoy, gracias por vernos_ dijo Sam algo deprimida y Freddie apago la cámara

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Taran! Ese fue el 3er cap ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, divertido, aburrido, fantástico, horrible, etc.., etc...? Entones dejen una review!

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k: **que bueno que también seas fan y una Seddie! Bueno te abras dado cuenta en que tarde un milenio para actualizar la fic así que dudaría en quien dura mas sin actualizar la fic XP. Saludos!

**-lulu-seddie:** gracias! Y claro no hay problema, amiga. Tenes mucha razón, no hay mucha gente con los mismos gustos y es lindo encontrar a alguien así! Cambiando de tema que bueno que te haya gustado el cap espero que este también te guste! Arrivederci!

-**tranfer2010: **y si que puedo decir, son Sam y Freddie XP. Que bueno que te guste la fic, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Saludos desde Argentina!

**-patriot117: **que bueno que te guste la fic! Bueno, aunque tarde años en actualizar espero que leas el nuevo cap. Arrivederci!

**-sakuritaloves 27: **gracias! Bueno hasta donde lo tengo planeado pienso terminar el fic y tratar de actualizar un poco mas rápido que la ultima vez. No te ilusiones demasiado, porque rara vez soy muy rápida. Y si el capitulo de iStar a Fan-War fue simplemente decepcionante. Saludos!

**-seddiebigfan9: **bueno demore bastante, pero prometo que no voy a demorar en el próximo cap... No tanto. Y bueno la uncida razón fue falta de inspiración y que me centre en otras fics.

Arrivederci!


	4. Comentarios

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Actualicé rápido! No, no es el fin del mundo ¬¬ solo estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir... Igual ahora que lo dicen actualice HeartBroken y ahora actualice rápido iStart a FanWar así que por si acaso estén preparados xD

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Comentarios**

**Mi POV**

-Hola chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?_ pregunto Isabela a Phineas y Ferb. Nah es broma, era Carly que estaba bajando las escaleras y vio que Sam y Freddie estaban mirando algo en la computadora de Freddie

-Nada, solo vamos a ver los comentarios del show haber si hay algo sobre el supuesto debate_ le respondió Sam

-A ver_ dijo sumándose al grupo

Al principio se veía el video del show y después los comentarios

**Comentarios mejor puntuados (3):**

Carly: Bueno últimamente hemos descubierto que los fans discuten sobre que Freddie y Sam deberían salir o que yo y

Freddie deberíamos salir

Sam: Y queremos decirles que yo nunca saldría con un ñoño como Freddie

Carly: ¡Sam!

Sam: A y Carly tampoco

Lol

De:_ RainDrops1324 _(Votos a Favor: 685)

-Ey mira Freddie, por fin alguien hablan de ti. Aunque sea cuando te estoy insultando, pero de todos modos es un progreso: pasaste de ser el tecnicucho que nadie conoce a ser el tecnicucho al que insultan_ ¿Hace falta poner quien dijo eso?

-Ja ja, que graciosa Sam_ contesto el morocho sarcásticamente

-¡Dios! Por favor podrían parar ya y seguir leyendo los comentarios

-Ya que_ respondieron a coro

Spencer! xD

De: _CreddieROCKS_ (Votos a Favor: 320)

Sam: ¿Cuál se supone que era la contraseña, tonto? ¿iCarly?

De:_ iSeddie101_ (Votos a Favor: 178)

**Todos los Comentarios (42773289843)**

Cool! Ya quiero ver quien gana!

De: _MusicLover_

Me encanta el show =D

De: _***Hollywood_City***_ (votos a favor 12)

**Respuesta al comentario de MusicLover**

Seddieeeeeee!

De: _SeddieFan74_

**Respuesta al comentario de SeddieFan74**

Ni Creas, CREDDIE!

De: _CreddieWILLWin_

¿No podrían dejar de discutir ya? Es obvio que Freddie es gay

De: _SoICarly-ish_

**1**,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...748 ***Siguiente Pág.***

-¡GAY! ¿¡Cómo se atreve?

-Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaj_ reia Sam mientras se sujetaba el estomago y entre respiros agitados decía ,-Jajaja Apoyo jajajajaja a ese jajaja chico jajajajjaajajaja

-¡Sam!_ la regaño su amiga

-Jajajajajajajajajja aunque jaajajaaj quisiera jajaja no po.. jaja ...dría detenerme jajaja y créeme jaja no quiero jajajajajaja_ respondio entre risas

-Ya cállate Pucket_ le reclamo el joven de ojos marrones

-Jajaja no jaja

-Sam_ le contesto el otro entre dientes

-Okay... jaja.. ya me jj... calmo jaja_ dijo tratando de dejar de reír

-Bueno no creo que haya nada aquí_ dijo Carly algo decepcionada

-¿Ey y en esa página a la que entraos el otro día?_ propuso Sam

-Cierto, Freddie entra a Creddie vs. Seddie_ le dijo Carly

Al entrar algo sorprendió a los chicos, ya no estaba la foto de Sam y Freddie y Sam besándose debajo del cartel que decía Seddie sino que había una foto en la que Freddie estaba enzima de Sam.

-¿Esperen ese no es..?_ comenzó Carly

-El estudio..._ finalizaron los otros dos mas como una respuesta que como una pregunta

**(Flashback)**

_Carly corrió hacia el estudio y encontró a Sam persiguiendo a Freddie, lanzándole barias cosas hasta que lo alcanzo y se le tiro enzima_

_-Chicos, basta se pueden lastimar o romper algo del show_

_-Te lo dije Fredward no importa cuanto trates de escapar, voy a terminar atrapándote_ le dijo Sam a Freddie sin notar la presencia de Carly,-ahora vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste_

_-Auch, Sam no fue para tanto_

_-Nadie le devuelve un broma a Sam Pucket, nadie. Y ahora me las vas a pagar_ dijo la rubia alzando su brazo_

_-¡Sam!_ grito Freddie sujetándola y girando, quedando el encima de Sam_

**(Flashback)**

-¿Ustedes creen..?_ preguntó Carly

-Si, entonces..._ comenzó a decir el castaño pero fue interrumpido por un grito de parte de la rubia

-¡SPENCER!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Woo! Prácticamente una copia a la cosa de los comentarios de YouTube, pero que puedo decir lo vi y me inspire xD. De todas formas gracias a todos por sus review y ahora a contestarlas!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k: **ok yo la advierto a Kate (la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños). Y si algo inesperado pero me pareció que el debía ser el presidente porque el es el que empieza con lo de Sam + Freddie= Seddie. Estoy mas que segura que mi inspiración coopera con la tuya. Bueno cambiando de tema, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que te guste la continuación. Saludos!

-**Sabrynaseddie: **gracias! Que bueno que te gustara, espero que te guste este cap! Saludos!

**-celeste-selena: **gracias! Si la verdad es que iStart a Fan-War fue una decepción, nos ilusionaron para nada! Espero que te guste la continuación!

**-Caaro1313:** y que lo digas! Pero raro o no es divertidísimo, las veces que me ha hecho reír. En fin espero que te hay gustado el cap y la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-tranfer2010: **gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este te guste también! Saludos desde Argentina!

**-Sany22:** gracias! Nunca hubiera esperado que después de un 'no te lo tomes a mal pero...' viniera un '¡Estuvo fantástico!', la verdad es que me diste un buen susto con el 'no te lo tomes a mal pero...'. Je je yo me reí escribiendo la parte de Spencer y también me gusta mucho el episodio en el que Spencer dice tener un gemelo. Mmm... que me queda por decir... ¡A si! Deseo concedido, no tarde demasiado con este cap, espero que te haya gustado! Saludos y cuídate vos también!

Gracias a todos por no enojarse por la demora del cap anterior!

Arrivederci!


	5. ¡SPENCER!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Volví a actualizar rápido! Ahora yo si diría que se vallan preparando para el fin del mundo. Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews y acá les dejo el 5º cap de 'iStart a FanWar'

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**¡SPENCER!**

**Spencer POV**

Estaba felizmente en el estudio cuando...

-¡SPENCER!

¡Hay no! ¡No otra vez! Ya me dolió bastante lo que Sam me hizo cuando se entero que era el presidente del club Seddie ¿Qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO!

Escuche a los pasos de Sam subiendo la escalera y en un momento de desesperación me lance detrás de un gran montón desordenado de cosas que las chicas usaron para iCarly.

-¿Dónde estará Spencer? Podría estar aquí.._ dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba en la habitación

¡Gracias dios por no dejar que Sam me mate! Ahora, haber que podemos cenar hoy... ya se ¡Espagueti-tacos! Y..

N/A: ¡SPENCER! ¡Seguí contando la historia!

¿Qué historia? Y ¿Quién se supone que sos?

N/A: ninguna... y soy... tu conciencia! Y que te voy a decir estoy defectuosa de tantas veces que te caistes de la escalera

Ahhh con razón

N/A: fiiuuu...

¿Qué?

N/A: nada!

-O aquí_ escuche mientras sentía que alguien me levantaba tirandome de la camisa

No se quien es pero no pienso abrir los ojos para descubrirlo

N/A: Spencer es obvio que es Sam -_-U

¡No me lo digas! No pienso saber si es Sam o no, si es Sam ya se que me va a golpear y eso va a doler!

N/A: pero ya sabes que es Sam, sino como va a tener la voz igual a Sam

Spencer no esta aquí deje su mensaje Piiii

N/A: Spencer soy la autora- digo tu conciencia y voy a donde vos vas ósea estoy donde voz estas

-...

-Spencer!

Abrí los ojos por el grito y me encontré a Sam sacudiéndome una y otra vez desde donde me tenía agarrado (N/A: la camisa)

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡SAM! ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!

-Debería hacer algo peor que matarte_ grito soltándome, haciendo que me caiga al suelo

-Bueno, ya que de todos modos vas a matarme, ¿Por qué vas a matarme? La verdad es que no se muy bien que hice esta vez

N/A: solo a ti se ocurriria preguntar eso en un momento como este ¿No Spencer?

Eso creo

N/A: no tenias que- Ushh.. olvídalo..

-Porque, no se como, pero tu pusiste una foto en la que Freddie esta sobre mi en esa estupida página _'Creddie vs Seddie'__ contesto ella

-Ahh eso...

-Y ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos?_ "pregunto", pero era mas que nada para salir de esta conversación salida de la nada

-A si.. ¡SAM, POR FAVOR! ¡PIEDAD! ¡NO ME MATES!

-¡Sam! ¡No puedes matar a Spencer!_ grito mi hermanita mientras entraba al estudio

-Ya era hora ¡Pude haber muerto!

-Lo siento Spence, es que Sam tiro a Freddie por las escaleras cuando tratamos de detenerla y tuve que ayudarlos

-A no importa, la verdad no era enserio. Estoy bien_ le respondí

-Por ahora.._ murmuro Sam

-Vamos Sammy, me perdonas_ le dije mientras ponía mi cara de cachorrito triste

-Asshhh! No sabes la suerte que tienes de que me gustes un poco, pero la próxima vez si que te mato!

-¡Entendido!

Sentí una mirada acecina, voltee y vi a Freddie mirándome con cara de pocos amigos ¡Otro momento Seddie! Y estoy presente, no solo la camarita que le robe a Freddie hace unos años para grabar si algo pasaba entre el y Sam.

¡Definitivamente tengo que escribir esto en _'Creddie vs. Seddie'_ pero ya!

Aunque Sam probablemente me mate...

Bueno que importa, correré el riesgo.

N/A: eso dijiste con la foto de Freddie encima de Sam y mira como termino todo esto

Consiguiendo otro momento Seddie

N/A: No tienes remedio

Cállate conciencia

N/A: vuélveme a hablar así y te costara una enfermedad mental. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a ir de vacaciones por unos dias.

Ahh ¿Ya te vas?

N/A: sip, pero tranquilo vuelvo para decir "te lo dije" cuando todo salga mal con esto de la historia Seddie

Bueno, te espero.. o eso creo

N/A: Adiós Spencer!

Adiós conciencia!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Me tente a escribir el cap así, por si no se entendió cuando pongo 'N/A:' sin paréntesis seria yo dentrote la historia y con paréntesis mis notas o acotaciones normales.

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Y si era imposible no reírse con eso jaja xD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

**-Sabrynaseddie:** imposible no hacerlo xD! Gracias! Espero que te guste este cap! Arrivederci!

-**Chocolse97:** jaja a mi también, en especial el segundo xD! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste! Arrivederci!

**-celeste-selena: **gracias! Y que puedo decir, pobre Freddie pero fue muy gracioso xD. Espero que te guste la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-tranfer2010: **la verdad es que lo de Phineas y Ferb no estaba para nada planeado solo escribí 'Hola chicos ¿Qué estan haciendo?' y me acorde de la serie. Bueno, tenes suerte que estoy con mas problemas psicológicos que normalmente y estoy actualizando bastante rápido. Saludos desde Argentina! Y cuídate vos también!

**-Sany22:** gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te guste! Saludos y cuídate vos también!

**-Caaro1313:** aunque me da un poco de lastima Freddie el comentario de 'SoICarly-ish' era muy divertido como para no reírse xD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!


	6. Plan B

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Sexto cap! ¡Woohoo!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Plan B**

**Sam POV**

Bueno después de mi más reciente intento de matar a Spence por lo de la foto todos bajamos a la sala.

Me lance sobre el sillón y encendí la T.V.

-¡Sam! ¡No podemos quedarnos ahí sentados viendo la T.V.!_ me regaño Carly

-Es cierto-

-Ay que raro, Fredward estando de acuerdo con Carly_ dije sin dejar que continuara

-¡SAM! No empieces con eso. Hay que buscar alguna forma de saber algo sobre el debate y dudo que justamente aparezca en la T.V._ me respondió

Antes que nadie dijera algo más se escucho una voz desde el televisor

-'¿Son fans de iCarly? Bueno entonces presten atención: se hará un gran debate para saber que pareja es mejor, Creddie o Seddie, y la pareja apoyada por quien consiga que su oponente acepte que la otra pareja es mejor, saldrá en una cita. Hoy en la plaza central a las 17:30 hs.'_ anuncio un hombre en la pantalla

-¿Qué decías...?_ le pregunte al tonto con superioridad

-... Ganaste esta vez, Pucket...

-Siempre lo hago_ contesté

-Ahhh..._ suspiró Carly viendo nuestra pelea numero 57.843.254

**Horas después...**

-¡Sam, desierta! ¡Hay que ir al debate!_ grito Carly sacudiéndome

-Ahh... ...5 minutos mas... _ respondí mientras me volvía acomodar en el sillón

-¡ESO DIJISTE HACE 5 MINUTOS!

Seguí poniendo resistencia, cunado sentí que Carly me tomaba de los tobillos y tiraba para sacarme del sillón, yo estando bien agarrada al sillón no me moví en lo mas mínimo.

-Oh, vamos Sam_ dijo tirando mas fuerte ,-¡Freddie, ven y ayúdame con esto!

Cuando llego el ñoño miro la situación y unos segundos después dijo

-No va a haber caso

-¡Freddie!_ gritó Carly

-Un segundo..._ dijo revisando la heladera y sacando un poco de tocino ,-¡Haber Sam! ¡Sal del sillón y toma el tocino!

Me solté del agarre de Carly y le arrebate el tocino a Freddie

-Ahora vámonos_ dijo Carly

-Ok

**En la plaza central...**

Algún bueno para nada comenzó a darnos la bienvenida y yo que se que otra cosa, lo único que escuche fue bla, bla, bla hasta que llego lo importante.

-Damos comienzo al debate "Creddie vs. Seddie"_ anunciaron ,- Aquí tenemos al presidente del Club Creddie Blake, y a la vicepresidenta del Club Seddie, Kate. Den inicio al debate.

-Freddie siempre a estrado enamorado de Carly, la describe como la chica perfecta innumerables veces, es claro que debería salir con ella_ dijo el presidente del Club Creddie

-Objeción, si Freddie estuviera realmente enamorado de Carly no le hubiera dado su primer beso a Sam

-Eww.. ni me lo recuerdes_ dije

-Sam guarda silencio_ me regaño Carly

**1 hora después...**

-Objeción, si-

-¡Dios cállense de una vez! Es obvio que no van a llegar a ningún lado con esto_ grite ya harta

-¡SAM!_ me regaño Carly

-No déjala, dijo lo que todos pensamos_ dijo la oji-verde

Wow, si no fuera una Seddie quizás me llevaría bien con ella

-¿Y entonces?_ preguntó Freddie

-Bueno, por si esto sucedía teníamos un Plan B_ respondió Blake

-Nos quedaremos una semana en el apartamento de Carly hasta decidirlo_ dijo Kate ,-Además Sam y Freddie prácticamente viven ahí también

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién dijo que se pueden quedar en el departamento de Carly?_ les grite

-Spencer_ respondieron con simplicidad

-¡SPENCER!

A veces las cosas nunca cambian...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Qué tal quedo? Dejen una review y díganmelo!

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Caaro13:** gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este te guste también! Arrivederci!

**-Sabrynaseddie: **gracias! Que bueno que te guste el cap y la fic! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos!

**-Seddie239:** si, no hay nada que me guste hacer mas que molestar a los personajes y que mejor forma que siendo su conciencia jaja. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero aca te dejo la continuación. Besos y cuídate vos también!

**-Sany22:** gracias! Mucha razón con lo de Spencer es un gran Seddie, se arriesgo a poner un momento Seddie en la pág web sabiendo que Sam lo mataría. Eso es o muy valiente o muy estupido xD, pero como dicen es casi lo mismo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que también te guste este! Arrivederci y cuídate vos también!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

**-tranfer2010: **gracias! Ok, yo me encargo de que Sam no mate a Spencer, el hace la historia muy divertida imposible que deje que lo mate. Pora ahí que lo mande al hospital pero no matarlo... jaja es broma xD. Cambiando de tema, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Saludos desde Argentina! Y cuídate vos también!


	7. Nuevo Plan

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Hola gente! ¡Volví con el séptimo cap de "iStart a FanWar"! ¡Espero que les guste!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Nuevo Plan**

**Mi POV**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Kate y Blake se habían mudado a la casa de Carly. Todo marchaba bien excepto que ambos seguían discutiendo sobre que pareja era mejor sin hacer ningún progreso.

-Recuérdame porque rayos aún tenemos a ese par aquí, lo único que hacen es discutir_ se quejo Sam

-A enserio, asome recuerda a algunas personas que conozco_ dijo mirando a Sam y Freddie

-Si, pero nosotros somos tus amigos, tenemos una escusa para estar aquí, pelar, ver televisión y dejarte sin comida_ respondió Sam

-Ashh, no se puede contigo. Lo único que me preocupa es que no puedan solucionar lo de la "guerra de fans"_ dijo Carly preocupada

-Cierto, parece que con todo lo del debate esto se puso peor que nunca_ dijo Freddie, también preocupado

Mientras arriba, Kate y Blake discutían

-¡Eres imposible!_gritó el rubio

-¡No, tu lo eres!_ contesto la castaña ,-¡No hay caso! No se puede trabajar contigo, ni siquiera me escuchas

-Claro que te escucho ¡Has estado gritándome tonterías desde media hora!_ respondió el joven

-¿A enserio? ¡Entonces supongo que alguna vez consideraste que por todas las razones que te di mi pareja podría llegar a ser mejor!_ gritó desafiante la oji-verde

El joven se quedo callado unos segundos

-¡Lo ves! ¡Ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza!

-... ¿Y a ti si?_ hablo por fin el rubio

Esta vez fue Kate la que permaneció en silencio

-¡Lo vez!

-Ahh.. necesitamos progresar y rápido_ dijo la castaña sentándose en el suelo

-Si, ¿Pero cómo?_ preguntó Blake sentándose junto a ella

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, ninguno de los dos la menor tenia idea

-Al menos ya sabemos que dando razones no vamos a poder_ dijo el joven descartando ya esa opción

-Si, eso es en lo único que estamos deacuerdo_ dijo Kate

-Si, habría que buscar una forma en la que pudiéramos.. mm.. no se como ponernos en el lugar del otro, ya sabes para entender porque nos gusta cada pareja

-Sabes esa no es una mala idea_ respondió la joven

-Si pero hay que buscar una manera de hacerlo

-Umm... ¡Ya se! Nos daremos una lista con las razones que dijimos y-

-Creí que ya íbamos a dejar el tema de las razones_ interrumpió el rubio

-¡No me interrumpas! Como decía, nos damos esas listas y nos enfocamos en el comportamiento de la pareja del otro, es decir tu Sam y Freddie y yo Carly y Freddie, luego vemos en que razones estamos deacuerdo y en cuales no y en la lista que haya mas razones en que estamos deacuerdo es la ganadora_ relato Kate

-Me parece una buena idea. Pero hay que empezar ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Okay, hoy haremos las listas y mañana nos las daremos ya son las 19:35 no creo que podamos hace mucho mas_ dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana_ le dijo el rubio

Blake y Kate pasaron el resto de la semana observando al famoso trío y ya llegado el momento se pusieron a contar las razones para ver cual era la pareja ganadora.

-Bien ahora hay que anunciar a los ganadores mañana en iCarly...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Chan.. chan... chan...! ¿Quiénes serán los ganadores? Van a tener que esperar al próximo capitulo para averiguarlo ¡MMWWWAHAHAHAHAHA! Que mala que soy, bueno pero cuantas más reviews consiga antes actualizo ;)

**Bueno** dejando esto de lado, a contestar las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Sabrynaseddie:** tenes mucha razón, ya me había olvidado que el se le había ocurrido, estaba centrándome en la idea de que si tanto amaba a Carly ¿Por qué no había esperado a que Carly le diera su primer beso? Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

**-Bruzzxa-k: **que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Y me saltee cuando Sam acecinaba a Spencer, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre como caerse de las escalera xD. Saludos!

**-Sofy: **mira como yo no tenía Nick, empecé a mirar iCarly por esta pág.: "http:/ icarlylatino87 . blogspot . com/", por si te interesa :). Y te asegura que comprendo perfectamente lo de las faltas de ortografía, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda pero nunca fui muy buena en eso. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste la continuación! Un beso!

**-Sany22: **que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Y si, pero por lo menos solo eran dos imagínate si eran todos, ahí Sam definitivamente hubiera matado a Spencer xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Bye, saludos!

**-tranfer2010: **bueno lo de la decisión de quien gano la sabrás en el próximo capitulo ¿Por qué? Simple, soy malvada xD. Que bueno que te este gustando la fic, espero que te haya gustado este cap! Muchas gracias por haber agregado la historia a favoritos! Saludos desde Argentina! Cuídate vos también!

**-denise1997: **que bueno que te este gustando la fic! Bueno la parte de si se dieron cuenta o no de que Sam y Freddie son el uno para el otro, la sabrás en el próximo cap. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Adiós!


	8. ¡¿Tengo una cita?

**¡¿Tengo una cita!**

**Mi POV**

-Hola chicos_ saludo Kate mientras ella y Blake entraban al estudio

-¡Hola! Estamos a punto de hacer iCarly..._ dijo Carly animadamente y agrego algo preocupada ,-¿Ya tienen a los "ganadores", no?

-Si_ respondió la oji-verde

-¿Esta todo listo?_ le preguntó Carly a Freddie

-Si, empezamos en 5, 4, 3, 2...

-Hola a todos!_ gritaron la rubia y la morocha a uníoslo

-Yo soy Carly...

-Y yo Sam..

-¡Y esto es iCarly!

30 minutos después...

-Y por eso no deben convertir a sus amigos en "Trompos-humanos"_ dijo Carly mientras ayudaba a Gibby a pararse, quien estaba muy mareado ya que el había sido el "Trompo-humano" (N/A: pobre Gibby...)

-Aunque sea muy divertido_ agrego Sam y luego apretó el botón de las risas

-Ahora, una parte muy importante en el show. Freddie luces de seriedad_ dijo Carly y en eso se apagaron las luces y apareció una luz que solo alumbraba a las dos chicas ,-Bueno como sabemos a muchos les interesa todo el asunto del debate..

-Y yo no estoy entre esos muchos_ dijo Sam antes que su amiga continuara

-¡Sam! Estamos en el momento de seriedad_ la regaño Carly

-Cierto momento de seriedad. Haber, seriedad..._ dijo la otra, y lo ultimo pasándose la mano por delante de la cara ,-¡Listo!

-Ahora siguiendo con el momento de seriedad; como a muchos les interesa hoy les vamos a dar la respuesta.._ dijo Carly

-¡Denles la bienvenida a el presidente del club Creddie, Blake...!_ comenzó Sam

-¡Y a la vicepresidenta del club Seddie, Kate!_ finalizó Carly ,-Ellos nos dirán cual es la pareja ganadora

-Bueno hemos observado el comportamiento de los chicos durante la semana, prestándole mas atención a la pareja del otro.._ comenzó Kate

-Para así tomar en cuenta las razones que nos habíamos dicho anteriormente y tratar de verlas como el otro lo hacia. Por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que..._ continúo Blake

**¡Se acabo el cap! ¡Dejen reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Cayeron! Nunca podría dejarlos con la duda dos caps seguido jaja ^^. Ahora volviendo con la historia...**

-Creddie..._ dijo Kate ,-... ...No podía ser la pareja ganadora

-¡Por lo que la pareja ganadora es Seddie!_ finalizó Blake

-¿¡QUÉ?_ gritaron a coro Sam y Freddie

-¡Están dementes!_ gritó la rubia

-¡Me niego a salir con ella!

-¿Y crees qué yo estoy feliz con todo esto, Benson?

-Está bien, total nosotros decidimos al azar y ni nos preocupamos o gastamos nuestro tiempo en esto. Nos pasamos un día eligiendo a la pareja y el resto de la semana armando como decir toda la cosa para que quede un efecto dramático_ dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

-No me importa lo que hayan echo ¡No voy a salir con un ñoño como Freddie!_ se quejo Sam

-¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy ningún ñoño!_ se quejo el castaño

-See claro_ le respondió la oji-azul, y luego agregó mirando a la castaña de ojos verdes ,-¿Y tu que haces?

-Grabo el momento Seddie ¡Daahhh!_ respondió sin prestarle atención a la cara de fastidio de la rubia, estaba muy concentrada en grabar todo con su celular

-No olviden que su cita es el viernes_ les recordó Blake en un divertido y burlesco

-¡Sam no te atrevas a lastimar a Blake!_ dijo Carly poniéndose en medio de ambos, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, ya que estaba pensando como hacer para que Sam no mate a Freddie en su cita ,-Según lo que parece tendrán que ir a esa cita-

-Pero Carly..._ se quejo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero

-Sam te daré todo el jamón que haya en la heladera por tres meses si vas y no matas a Freddie en su cita

-No te aseguro lo segundo pero acepto_ en cuanto la rubia dijo su mejor amiga sonrío

-¿Y que gano yo con todo esto?_ dijo Freddie entrando nuevamente en la conversación

-Vamos Freddie, tienes que hacerlo. Por favor, por mi_ dijo Carly

-Eso no va a funcionar

Al decir esto el castaño sorprendió a todos

-Emm, bueno te comprare una nueva computadora ¿si?_ le dijo la moracha

-Ahh.. esta bien

-Bien entonces creo que aquí termina iCarly hoy, nos vemos la próxima_ dijo Carly saludando hacia la cámara mientras Freddie iba a apagarla

Bien ahora lo único que tenia que hacer Carly era buscar un modo de encargarse de que Sam no mate a Freddie en su cita

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¿Qué tal? Si tarde bastante, pero para los que no hayan visto el otro cap de(o no lean) iHelpYou, es porque tengo que leer una novela antes que empiecen las clases ¡Y es aburridísima! En fin, termine pudiendo continuar

Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Reviews:**

**-Sany22: **si creo que podría hacer que Kate y Blake terminaran juntos. Pero eso mas adelante, ahora la prioridad es... ¡Seddie! Cambiando de tema, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que también te guste la continuación! Saludos, bye y cuídate vos también!

**-Caaro13: **me mato lo de "...o eso creo" jaja. Y bueno, parece que predecís el futuro porque adivinaste ¡Gano Seddie! ¡Woohhoo! Espero que este te guste la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-Sabrynaseddie: **que bueno que te gusto cap! Y espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Por ahí pongo lo que escribieron en la lista mas adelante, todavía no estoy segura. Saludos!

**-Mistress of the Strange: **que bueno que te haya gustado el otro cap! Espero que te haya gustado este también! Perdón por tardar en actualizar. Arrivedeci!

**-tranfer2010: **si ya sabía que era malvada xD jaja! Pero necesitaba poner algo de suspenso en la historia ¿no? Bueno perdón por dejarte con la intriga tanto tiempo ¡Pero al fin actualice! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Cuídate y saludos desde Argentina!

**-Chocolse97:** primero: perdón por dejarte con la duda tanto tiempo, espero que la intriga no te haya matado xD jaja; segundo: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y pienso aparecer de nuevo como la conciencia de Spencer, no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Nos vemos!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** bueno no creo que haya sido muy conveniente dejarte con ganas de leer mas, considerando lo mucho que tarde ^^;;. Igual que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que te guste la continuación. Te puedo pedir un favorcito: podrías continuar 'Herms FanHP', me quede muy enganchada con la historia. Saludos!

**-Seddie239: **a ver ¿Cómo pude dejar la historia así? Primero que nada soy malvada xD y segundo estoy con vos con lo de que había que ponerle a la historia algo de suspenso. Espero no haberte dejado esperando mucho tiempo y que te haya gustado la continuación! Besos y cuídate vos también!

**iza93: **gracias! Y que bueno que te guste la fic; espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar y que te guste la continuación! Arrivederci!

**denise1997: **gracias! Y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que pude haber tardado mas. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Adiós!


End file.
